While I Was in London...(Will probably be changed
by Angelic Gemma
Summary: Fic challenge response. AU. Set in 2010. Buffy’s not the slayer, and I don’t think there’re going to be any vamps. On a trip to London Buffy and Angel see some familiar faces. (This is a crap summery but I don’t want to give too much away)
1. Two Tickets

Author: Angelic Gemma

Distribution: Just tell me where you're putting it!

Feedback: Plz!!!!!!!!! I always love to have feedback!

Summary: Fic challenge response. AU. Set in 2010. Buffy's not the slayer, and I don't think there're going to be any vamps. On a trip to London Buffy and Angel see some familiar faces. (This is a crap summery but I don't want to give too much away)

Some of the characters may not act like they do on the show but its my AU so I can do what I like! J If ya can't cope with that then don't read it.

Chapter 1

It was late afternoon and an expensive looking sports car pulled into a driveway. The car came to a halt and the door opened to reveal a _very_ sexy man in his late 20s or early 30s. The man smiled to himself as he thought about the look on his beautiful wife's face when he gave her their 5-year wedding anniversary present.

He crept quietly into the house, in the hopes he could hide it before his wife saw it or him. He closed the door as silently as he could. He took off his long leather coat and hung it up while slipping two tickets out of one of the pockets.

"and you call yourself a detective!"

The silence was interrupted so suddenly that he dropped the tickets. He turned towards the top of stairs, (where the voice had come from) and saw his wife standing there. She was wearing black jeans and a figure hugging lilac top. 

He bet down and quickly picked up the tickets. "Buffy! You…  

Buffy walked down the stairs and planted a soft kiss on his lips mid sentence

"Angel…" Buffy ran a finger along his right arm until she reached the hand where Angel gripped the tickets. "…is that my wedding anniversary present?"

"Maybe," replied Angel.

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you. It would spoil the surprise"

"Oh come on. It's only one day early," Buffy pretended to pout and looked into Angel's eyes.

How could he resist? With a smile Angel relented and gave her the tickets.

Buffy quickly read the tickets and gave out an ecstatic cry. "London!"

"Well I knew you've been missing your mum since she moved there. So I thought we could take a trip to London and pay your mum a visit while were there," Angel replied sheepishly.

"Thank you!" She hugged him tightly. "You always get the perfect gifts." Buffy broke off the hug and asked, "When are we going?"

"Tomorrow night." Angel replied with a smile. The look on her face! It had made it all worthwhile. This trip was going to be perfect!

"I'd better get packing!" Buffy started up the stairs then ground to a halt half way. "And after last time _I'll _be packing your stuff."

"What's wrong with the stuff I pack?" Angel said to himself, as Buffy was long gone. 

"I know, can you believe it?! London!"

"You're so lucky Buffy. I wish someone would take _me_  abroad!"

It was the day after Angel had produced the tickets and Buffy was on the phone to her best friend Willow Rosenberg. They talked almost everyday on the phone since Buffy and Angel had left Sunnydale to start up Angel Investigations in LA.

Willow uncharacteristically had a date tonight. In fact it was her first date since her divorce from Oz. The pair had been best friends since high school and Buffy was supposed to be giving her advice for her date, yet somehow the topic had gotten back to London. Buffy decided to get back to the big date – so she wasn't just talking about herself. Not that Willow would have minded. 

"So what's his name?" Buffy asked, realising she didn't actually know.

"He's really cute Buffy, he's got gorgeous brown hair and you might actually know him. He went to the same high school as us. He has the most incredible eyes…" Willow said dreamily.

"And his name would be…"

"Alexander Harris!"

"As in XANDER Harris? Your high school crush?! Will! That's great!" Buffy was ecstatic for her friend, she knew how much she liked him. 

Buffy felt a tap on her shoulder. "Just a sec Will." She put her hand over the mouthpiece and turned around to see Angel.

"It's time to go. We don't want to miss the flight," Angel told her.

Buffy looked at her watch. Her eyes opened wide in surprise, she hadn't realised it was so late. "Ok, I'll just say goodbye to Will."

Angel nodded and picked up the last suitcase and took it outside to put into the car.

Buffy uncovered the mouthpiece. "Will, I've gotta go or we're going to miss the flight."

"Ok, have fun and don't forget to send me a postcard!"

The pair said their goodbyes and hung up. Then Buffy locked up the house and joined Angel who was waiting in the car.

Buffy switched on the radio and Mambo Number 5 was the first song that came on.

Angel groaned. "Do we have to listen to this station _all _the way to the airport?"

"Yep."

Angel groaned again. He loved Buffy dearly but he couldn't stand the music she liked to listen to. 

As they pulled out of the driveway Buffy starting tapping along to the tune and exclaimed, "Watch out London! Here we come!" 


	2. The Mob

Author: Angelic Gemma

Distribution: Just tell me where you're putting it!

Feedback: Plz!!!!!!!!! I always love to have feedback!

Chapter 2

"I'll show you to your room sir," said the grey haired man behind the counter.

"Thanks," replied Angel.

Angel and Buffy had arrived in Heathrow Airport just hours before and were now booking into their luxurious 5 star hotel. 

The man lead then up a flight of stairs and turned right. 

Buffy couldn't believe how expensive this place looked. "This must have cost a fortune!" She whispered to Angel.

"Your worth every cent," Angel whispered back. The pair shared a smile.

The grey haired man led them down a corridor until he eventually stopped outside room 23.

"Here we are." He put down the suitcases he had been carrying and started to unlock the door.

The rock star ran into his hotel, in the hopes security could stop the mob of screaming 15 year old girls that followed not far behind. He ran through the lobby and as he reached the stairs he turned around and to his dismay realised that the mob had overpowered security. He would have laughed at the situation if it weren't happening to him.

He starting running up the stairs in the hopes of reaching the sanctuary of his room before the mob of teenage girls tore his clothes to pieces. It had happened before and he _really_ liked this outfit.

He loved being a rock star, who wouldn't? But he hated the fact that he couldn't have _any_ privacy or peace. Everything he did ended up the papers!

He turned right at the top of the stairs and could still here the screaming mob following. He ran as fast as he could down the corridor while franticly trying to find the key he knew was in his pocket. To his dismay he still hadn't found it by the time he reached his room.

"Bloody hell!"

The screams were getting closer. He franticly looked around. He caught a glance of a cute blonde going into one of the rooms. A grin spread across his face. 

"There are worse rooms to hide in," he said to himself, still grinning.

He ran into the room saying "Sorry about this luv. But I've got a mob after me!"

The cute blonde turned around. "Spike?!" She cried in surprise.

"Buffy!" He laughed. "Small world."

"What are you doing here?!" She said while pulling him into a hug.

"Could ask you the same thing. So where's my favourite cousin anyway?"

Just then Angel came out from the bathroom. "Spike!"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Spike ducked behind the king size bed and Buffy answered the door. 

"Yeah?"

The young redhead who stood in front of the door blushed a little. "Err…" One of the girls who surrounded her pocked her. "Err… Is this Spike's room?"

"No sorry. You got the wrong room. Bye"

Before the red head could reply Buffy had shut the door.

"Thanks luv," said Spike, coming out from behind the bed.

"Don't mention it."

The three spent the next hour talking and then Spike looked at his watch in alarm.

"Bloody hell! Cordy's going to kill me! I've gotta go."

"Who's Cordy?" asked Angel.

"Cordelia Chase, my girlfriend."

"Cordelia? She went to my high school. I guess it really _is_ a small world."

"I was on my way to meet her in our room when the tweenie mob found me." Spike continued. He then grabbing his duster and headed for the door but then stopped. "Hey, what are you two up to later?"

"We're going to go and pay a surprise visit to my mum and my step-dad," replied Buffy.

"Well me and Cordy were going out for a meal, why don't the four of you join us? My treat."

"We couldn't…" began Buffy.

"Don't worry about the money. Millionaire remember luv?"

After some debating Buffy and Angel finally agreed, and then Spike dashed off to his girlfriend.


End file.
